


3 times jimin did the whip + 1 time yves smiled back

by newtro



Category: DIA (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, i added jenny later cos i want her here, i wrote this listening to hatsune miku, yes this is inspired by That one tweet, yves and jimin r actually both gay btw dont get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtro/pseuds/newtro
Summary: jimin had been trying to get a female rookie’s attention with his whips.and jenny is just there because i want her to.





	3 times jimin did the whip + 1 time yves smiled back

**Author's Note:**

> woowa woowa woowa

Jimin had been at the Big Hit building for way too long, working his ass off, but now he could finally leave. Exhausted, he scrunched his face at the smell of his armpits but kept going anyway, until he heard noises coming from the practice room.

When he walked in with curiosity, all his exhaustion washed off immediately. Hoseok was dancing and the dance was haunting. Beautiful, a work of art. He couldn't take his eyes off of the movement. Kept staring, until Hoseok realized and turned off the music.

There was a moment of silence before Hoseok spoke up.

"You wanna learn, Jimin?"

Jimin nodded with enthusiasm.

[♡]

Jimin was chilling in his room when Taehyung stormed in with his phone in his hand.

"You have to see this new girl group called Loona, Jimin. Please stan."

“Oh, and DIA too. ”

[♡]

It was time for end of the year awards. Today was MAMA. Jimin got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. After checking if someone was around, he did the whip. As he expected, he looked amazing. He was so going to flex on Yves so hard with these moves.

When they arrived, time started to fly. They performed, watched others perform and talked to each other and other idols until Yves caught Jimin's eye.

Some random song was being performed but he couldn't miss this chance. Without any trigger warning, he started to do the whip.

Yves didn't see him.

That night he curled up in a ball with tears in his eyes, his roommate Hoseok pulling him into his chest and telling him it was all going to be alright.

[♡]

It was time for MMA's. Jimin tried again this time. Still no avail. He only got stares from her bandmates Hyunjin and Chuu. He was an Orbit and loved them too, but he still hadn't reached his goal yet.

He cried alone in the bathroom this time. He didn't know if he could stand this pain anymore. Days were getting longer and longer, his pain growing with each passing one.

[♡]

He tried again at Gayo Daejeon.

He was growing tired and getting clowned for doing the whip.

This was it. He was going to try one more time, and if it still didn't happen he was just going to give up.

[♡]

At Gayo Daechukje, Jimin took a deep breath as he saw Loona approaching. And did the whip. Very aggressively, too.

It still wasn't happening after 2 seconds of doing the whip. He thought to himself. "I know she has a bigger dick than me... She radiates big top energy when I'm a bottom too. But-"

Then it happened.

Yves smiled at him.

[♡]

That night, Jimin got her number.

**Author's Note:**

> like if u cried....
> 
> twitter: voreminie  
> curious cat: likeu  
> tumblr: kimlabia


End file.
